Stuffed Bunnies, Oneshots, & Breaking The 4th Wall
by Thoren Quill
Summary: It's not the most hilarious thing in the world. Heck, I hardly find it remotely funny. But that's not the point. The point is just to get a few well-earned laughs, or maybe cheer someone up. Hope you have more fun then the guys in this! T for the occasional swears


**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of ****_Stuffed Bunnies, Oneshots, & Breaking The 4th Wall!_**** I've got a whole list of things to write about, so here's to hoping I don't abandon this! Lol. I won't.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Zelda. I wish I did, but alas, I do not. Tis a shame. Also! I didn't draw the cover art! All credit goes to it's owner.**

"Guess wha-at?" Thoren sang as she walked through the front door.

TP Link, Dark Link, Ganon, Midna, and strangely enough, Tingle, all looked up from their game of Scrabble.

"What have you done now?" Grumbled Dark Link, "because whatever it is, I don't care." The group snickered at Dark's response.

"Yes you do," Thoren said, her smile growing, "because it involves all of you." She turned and frowned at Tingle. "Except you. Get out."

Tingle left through the front door, muttering something about always being left out. After he was gone, Thoren turned to the group.

"I enrolled you all in high school!"

The group was silent for a brief moment before they erupted in complains and protests.

"What? No way. I am NOT going to high school!" Said TP Link.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. For once I have to agree with this idiot on something. There is no way I'm attending a school for mere mortals." Protested Dark.

"OH HEEEELLLLLL NO!" Shouted Midna, "You are NOT forcing me to attend high school. ESPECIALLY with these morons."

"What's high school? Asked Ganon, who was ignored by everyone.

"Too bad, You're all going, and hopefully it'll do you some good." Thoren turned to Ganon. "Especially you." She gave him a pointed look.

"We're going school supply shopping in 10 minutes, and expect you all to be ready by then, or else you'll have a nice date with my new broadsword." She snapped her fingers and the sword appeared in her hand. She caressed it lovingly, then looked up and glared at the group. "Be ready. Or else." With that Thoren bounced up the stairs to her room to blast Imagine Dragons.

**30 minutes of shopping and misery later...**

"Ok. We have pencils, pens, paper, binders, dividers, and pencil cases. All we have left now is backpacks." Thoren said, checking everything off on her list. "And we also have to pick up Toon Link on the way to he store, he's starting grade 4 and needs a bag too."

"...Fine" Came Midna's unmistakable grumble from the back of the group.

"So... to the car!" Screamed Thoren overenthusiastically, running out into the parking lot, leaving the rest to deal with the bags.

**At Walmart!**

"OOOOHHHHH! I WANT THIS ONE!" Shouted Toon Link, pointing at a green backpack with the Wind Waker Master Sword on the front and side pockets and hopping up and down.

"Sure whatever" Said Thoren. "Toss it in the cart."

At the other end of the aisle Midna and Dark Link were arguing over who got the bag with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Give. It. Here." Midna growled, gritting her teeth.

"Never!" Replied Dark, pulling the bag towards him.

"Now listen here, emoboy-" Midna was cut off by Thoren, who was brandishing her broadsword menacingly and quickly approaching them.

"Fine. You can have it." Hissed Midna, settling for a black backpack with blue flames.

"YESSSS! VICTORY IS MINE!" Shouted Dark, doing some kind of a victory dance.

Meanwhile, TP Link had picked out a backpack with a wolf on it, and that just left Ganon. He was trying to convince Thoren to let him have a pink backpack with a bunny on it. The bag was obviously made for young girls, but that wasn't going to stop Ganon, who had his heart set on it.

"FINE!" Said Thoren, "Be the laughing stock of the whole school! Just don't come crying to me, because I won't be caring!"

And that brought an end to the shopping trip. The gang was still, of course, furious about being enrolled in high school, but how THAT turned out, is a story for another day.

**There! 627 words, done! Please leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't; tell me why!**

**PEACE OFF!**


End file.
